newgeneforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Pointsettia the Druid
A young but wise forest guardian, Pointsettia started to venture outside of her world to make a name for herself. She and three other guardians watch over the Life Stone that rests deep in the Itaka Forest on the planet Hanwind. History Pointsettia wasn't born, but made from the life of the Itaka Forest itself. Blessed by the forest with the ability to control nature and an incredible and extensive knowledge of poisons, she sought to protect if from any threat. She asked the tree spirits for help, as she knew that she couldn't protect Itaka by herself. The trees heard her plea and created four other guardians. Herself and the other guardians share it's feelings and emotions, as well as it's power. The now five wolves were then gifted a special plating on their tails to help defend against projectiles. Unfortunately, the forest didn't have enough magic to make them invulnerable to magical projectiles. Fading Magic and Betrayal Over the course of several months, the magic of the Itaka Forest seemed to be fading. Four of the guardians investigated the matter, only to find that the fifth was draining the magic so he could use it for himself. Combining their elements, the four guardians summoned Anteris; one of the Guardians that is found on Iciaura. They used the power of this guardian to destroy their friend, whose magic, along the the Forest's magic was condensed into an artifact known as the Life Stone. Geneforce Over the course of time, the magic of the forest faded, but a lot slower then before. Pointsettia desperately tried to find a way to prevent the magic from disappearing, for if it did, she and the others would disappear along with it. She approached the others and told them that she was going to leave to try and find an answer. They let her go, using their power to keep the magic from fading any further. Pointsettia enclosed herself within a large unbloomed tulip and envisioned a place where there were powerful heroes who could possibly help aid in her situation. When the flower bloomed, she found herself right outside the Geneforce HQ. She watched others pass by her, feeling their power and the magic they held within their bodies. Several people interested her; Genesis and Xanthos. She approached Genesis after finding that he was the Leader of this Geneforce, and requested that she joined. She explained the problem to him. As she spoke, she could feel the energy that he gave off. It was incredible; almost Godlike. She gained admittance to the Geneforce and now hopes to restore her home to it's previous state. As for Xanthos, she currently tries to get him to like her. Pointsettia constantly brings him food and drink (most of which is either poisonous to Cats or poisonous in general) and almost always causes him bodily injury on accident. Iciaura Pointsettia also has residence on Iciaura, as the Groundskeeper for the castle. No one is skilled enough to work alongside her, or replace her if that time were to ever come. Category:Characters Category:Heroes